


Wrong Choices

by nighsings



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Drarry, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Muggle London, Top Draco Malfoy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighsings/pseuds/nighsings
Summary: It was almost 4 years after the war now. All of the wizards and witches seemed to move on... but not Harry Potter.Harry Potter the saver of the Wizarding world. He couldn't even go out to the Diagon Alley without reporters  spotting him.One day he was at the muggle pub and to his surprise he met a similar face there. Draco Malfoy. After a few weeks the two men meet each other again and they are slowly becoming friends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

It was rainy afternoon. Harry just got back from the grocery store. He threw his heavy bags on the floor and scanned his empty flat.  
Harry was living by himself in the muggle London for about two years now. He and Ginny split up quickly after the war, they still stayed friends. They came to the conclusion that it was just a quick romance to get them self's away from the reality for a moment. He loved Ginny, that was true. But it wasn't this kind of love that they wanted. She was more like a sister to him. Ron was mad at first but then he accepted the way it was.  
Harry flicked his finger and the bags flied to the kitchen. He stepped thought big brown door and slowly picked up food from the bags.  
He lived in a Grimmauld place for a few months but he felt more lonely there than he felt at Dursley's so he decided to buy his own place, here. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep living in the Wizarding World. After the war he couldn't even go to the Diagon Alley without being spotted by some journalists. He hated it. He hated his life, he just wished he could get away from it and that's when this idea came up to his head. Before even doing anything he asked Hermione for her advice, he just wanted make sure she would be okay with this whole idea.  
Not long after the war she and Ron had gone to Australia to try bringing back her parents' memory. It worked and now they could remember her again. Harry was surprised at first, he couldn't believe it but then he remembered that Hermione is 'the greatest witch of her age'. When they came back everything changed. They got a place together somewhere in wizard Australia. They were visiting him almost every week, that was the only thing that was making him happy.  
When he finally asked Hermione, she to his surprise said that it would be great and that she is happy for him.  
A year after living in here he met his best friend, Amy. They met at the pub at some kind of party, she said that the party was lame and instead of sitting in there they went for a walk. They talked the whole time and she told him that she was a lesbian. That got Harry thinking a bit. He totally forgot that something like that existed.  
A few weeks later he came out to his friends as bisexual. He met a couple guys, but there never was the right one. He also met couple girls but all they wanted was sex. So he decided to just be single, he just basically told the world to fuck itself.  
And now his here, at his flat. Alone, missing the world.

Next day Amy called him and asked him if he was down for a pub night with couple of her friends. He said yes straight away, he wasn't in any pub for a long time besides he had nothing better to do.  
Harry got himself dressed, he wore black jeans, a white shirt with 'Metalica' — his favorite band —  
overprint. He also was wearing black shoes — he had no idea what brand they were, he didn't care. After he dressed himself he took his keys and jogged all way to the pub. It wasn't that far away, maybe one or two streets away.

''Hey!'' He spoon around and his eyes met Amy's.

''Amy! Hi!'' He said and pulled her into a hug.

''Alright, alright! You are choking me.'' Amy managed to say, Harry pulled away and realized that it was true he nearly choked her.

''Okay, let's go!'' She said and pulled him by his wrist.

''What what are you drinking?'' Amy asked and looked at him with a small smirk on her face.

''I don't know the usual, maybe?'' He said and shrugged.

''Okay, I'll get it for you. Stay here.'' She said and with that she was walking away.

Harry looked around himself and tried to spot someone that he knew. His eyes met someone else's and he jumped with surprise. He involuntarily looked away. He panicked, it's not that he didn't know anyone here, because he knew a lot of people. It's just, it was weird. He looked at the direction where he met the eyes again, mentally slapping himself to calm down. He eventually met the eyes again. He quickly recognized the face. No way! It couldn't be!

Draco Malfoy.

He jumped slightly when something bumped into his table.

''Harry! Nice to see you!'' It was Brad one of Amy's friends. He didn't quite like him, he was too... It wasn't even a second when he tripped and feel to the ground —clumsy.

''Shit.'' Brad murmured. Harry was about to help him stand up when he saw a blonde man coming to his direction. The man held his hand to Brad.

''Here. Let me help you.'' The blonde said as he helped Brad to get up. He looked over to Harry and smirked.

''Potter, nice to see you!'' Malfoy said and now he was pulling his hand up.

''Malfoy.'' Harry mumbled and shook his hand.

''So, how are you?'' Malfoy said and he raised his eyebrows.

Like he would care. Harry thought. What was he doing anyway, but he couldn't lie it was surprisingly nice seeing him.

''Good, you?'' Harry said and looked up to him.

''Quite good as well...'' Malfoy said and looked over Harry's friends who's eyes went wide and jaws were open to a perfect 'o'.

''Right, I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy.'' He said and shook his hand with all of Harry's friends.

They all murmured something like 'hi', 'nice to meet you'.

''So Potter.'' Malfoy looked over to him. ''Mind if I talk to you for a moment?'' Blondie said and his little smirk faded away.

''Malfoy, what do you want?'' Harry said angrily. He was with his friends tonight, it was that one night that he got to meet them but NO. Draco Fucking Malfoy had to show up.

''Harry!'' He jumped slightly when Amy slapped his shoulder. ''Be nice! Go!'' She said and pushed him up.

''Fine.'' He mumbled and went outside the pub with Malfoy.

''Okay Malfoy...'' he whisper-shouted. ''It don't know what you are playing at! But I am having fun with my friends tonight. And I don't want you to ruing it so-!'' He cut himself of when he saw Malfoy was beginning to cry.

''Malfoy?'' He said quietly. ''Ar-are yo-you okay?'' He said and he suddenly felt odd.

''I'm fine'' Malfoy said through this tears. After a while he wiped his eyes and looked at Harry who was staring at him. ''Don't stare at me.'' He said.

Harry shook his head and mumbled ''sorry'' under his nose. ''What is it?'' He asked and Malfoy eyes went wide.

''Right-! Uhh-um well I- I mean, you- you don't ha-have to but-''

''Are you quite alright?'' Harry asked as he saw Malfoy was struggling with something.

''Yeah, yeah. Ok.'' Malfoy Inhaled deeply and now more confidently said. ''Fuck it. Do you know someone who could sleep me over tonight?'' Malfoy said and his eyes meet Harry's.

''Wha-what?'' Harry said keeping his anger inside him.

''I said do you have-.''

''What the fuck Malfoy?!'' He exclaimed loudly, anger filling his body. '' You fucking show up here, after four fucking years and you're asking me do I know someone to sleep you over?!''

''Well...'' Malfoy's hand went up to his hair, Harry thought it might be some kind of nerve tick so he tried to calm himself down.

''I don't know what you're playing at Malfoy but just don't-''

''I'm not playing at anything!'' Malfoy paused. ''Fuck Potter. I am here because this is the first pub I saw. I spotted you, and you are basically the only one person that I recognized.'' He sighed and looked over Harry who was now lifting his eyebrows.

''And...'' Harry said questioningly.

''And I thought you know someone that can have me over tonight.''

''And why would I know something like that? Malfoy I don't know if you remember but we hate each other.'' Harry said and Malfoy shrugged.

''I don't think I hate you.'' Malfoy now wiped his nose and looked at Harry again.

Harry froze. Draco Malfoy didn't hate him. But that's not possible. He hates him, he did for seven fucking years at Hogwarts and now he suddenly stopped... interesting.

''I never hated you...'' Malfoy looked away from Harry and wiped his nose again.

''Sure...'' He mumbled and Malfoy was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

''What?'' Malfoy asked.

''Nothing.'' Harry responded. He reminded himself that his friends were waiting for him inside the pub and they're probably are half way through the drinks. He groaned loudly and looked at the night sky.

''Malfoy just tell me what you want.''

''Well I already said it.''

His head flied straight and he looked over the others man's eyes and he clearly lost himself in them. They were so beautiful... grey... violet... mercury. He snapped his thoughts away when he reminded himself they were Malfoy's eyes!

''So you want me to sleep you over?'' Harry asked and Malfoy just gave him a smirk and shook his head.

''Well not you, but maybe one of your friends? God I'm freezing.'' He whispered the last part.

''Well I don't know if they would want a stranger in their house, you know?'' He didn't give Malfoy a chance to reply. ''But you could sleep at my flat, I have a extra bedroom so-''

''Wait! You would actually let me stay at your flat?'' He said loudly like he couldn't believe what just happened.

Harry smirked and replied. ''Yes Malfoy.'' He said and imminently raised him hand. ''But! Only if you'll tell me what happened!''

''Fine...'' Malfoy said.

With that they went to pick up their jackets and say bye to Harry's friends.

''So, why are you doing this?'' Malfoy asked turning his head at Harry. They were now walking through empty street only a few lamps were lighting the way for them.

''Doing what exacly?'' Harry replied and looked over to meet Malfoy's eyes.

''You know what...'' Malfoy said and looked down at his feet.

''I don't know.'' Harry murmured and turned to look at the lights.

They were walking in silence when they finnaly arrived at Harry's flat.

****

Potter took of his jacket and threw it at his couch. Draco couldn't lie, Potter's flat was somehow beautiful. All of his doors were made from dark wood and you could see every detail on them. He had a huge fireplace in front of his couch and two armchairs both placed on the opposive side of it.

''Okay... Now could you please tell me what is going on?'' Draco snapped out of his daydream and looked over to Potter who had a confused face expression. He took of his jacked and placed it on top of Potter's.

''Fine. I'll tell you.'' He looked over the couch and Potter gestued him to sit on it. They sat there a couple minutes both of them not daring to speek.

''Well today...'' Draco started and Potter looked at him. ''My boyfriend and I broke up.'' Potter's eyes went wide at the word boyfriend, Draco smirked. ''And well, he kicked me out.''

''So you were living with him?'' Potter didn't seem to care about the word he anymore and Draco was thankful about it, he didn't want to argue with him right now.

''Yeah.'' Draco shrugged.

''How long?''

''Uh, two years now i guess.'' Draco looked at his feet and felt tears coming out of his eyes. He started crying loudly. ''I-I'm so-sorry..'' he chocked out.

''Hey...'' Potter said softly and put his hand on Draco's shoulder, he didn't mind really. To be honest it was nice having someone comforting him. ''Why did you break up?'' Potter asked and Draco looked suspiciously at him. ''Sorry, you don't ha-''

''He cheated on me.'' Draco said wiping his eyes who landed on Potter's hand.

''Sorry.'' Potter said and took his hand away.

''He cheated on me for the whole two fucking years!'' Draco shouted and started crying again. ''This whole time...''

''Hey, umm... Maybe you should get some sleep, huh?'' Poter said rubbing Draco's back.

''Why are you all nice to me?'' Draco looked up and wiped his eyes.

''I don't know really... I don't know...'' Potter said and mumbled the last part. After a few seconds of silence he got up and said. ''Okay so...'' he took a few steps and opened the door to a small bedroom. ''You can sleep in here.'' They walked inside it. ''The bathroom is there'' he said pointing his finger somewhere at the hallway.

''Thank you, really.'' Draco said and Potter looked like he saw ghost.

''You-your welcome. I mean of course.'' With that he waved his hand and placed some clothes on the bed.

''How'd you do that?'' Draco said not beliving his eyes. He didn't use magic for a long time now.

''Well...Magic right?'' Harry said smirking at Draco.

''Yeah, right...''

''Okay, I'll be in my bedroom if you need anything.'' Harry was now walking away but he stopped and turned around. ''Good night, Malfoy.'' he said and smiled.

''Good night Harry...'' Draco murmured and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco didn't do much after the war. He decided to get his own place somewhere in muggle America.  
All of his friends turned away from him because of the choices he's made in the past, except from one person. Pansy Parkinson. She was his best friend since he remember, she was always supportive even when he told her he was gay in the sixth year, that is why he loved her, he loved her so much. She helped him a lot. Helped his to get a new place, to get over his relatives' death and comforted him anytime. She was the best friend anyone would have. 

Draco haven't returned back to the Malfoy Manor, he was to afraid. To afraid of the memories that were spooking him ever since he got the Dark Mark.   
After the war his family got a few punishments from The Ministry of Magic. His mother had a house arrest for five years and his father went to Azkaban. He himself has to survive a year without a wand. Draco was glad his father is in Azkaban, he was a cruel man even if he have bought Draco everything. It wasn't enough. Draco didn't want anything. He just wanted his father's love.

His mother on the other side was an absolute angel. She would do anything for his son. Draco loved her with his entire heart. It was hard for him to leave her, but a part of him was glad about the decision he has made.   
He still attended to a psychologist, she was muggle though. So he couldn't tell her everything. No long after, he was diagnosed with depression and a PDSD. At that time Draco has cried a lot, Pansy would visit him almost everyday. He cried at her shoulder and told her everything that was brooding his mind. But it wasn't something he didn't expect.

After a year going through an actual hell he met Connor. Connor was a tall slim guy. His hair was brown and shiny, what Draco noticed, he was a typical American guy. They were friends for a couple moths but then they decided to date. Pansy warned him a few times. She didn't like him, but Draco did and he didn't know if it was because of who he was, or maybe because he was great in bed. After four months of happy relationship they moved in together into a small apartment somewhere in California. Draco was no longer having mental issues. It wasn't true, he was still sick but he has been to happy to even think about that. His relationship was amazing and Draco began to fall in love with the man, but something didn't feel right. Sometimes Connor would get home at night drunk as hell and yell at Draco for literally nothing. Once he even hit him, next morning he was beginning Draco to forgive him. As you can presume he did forgive Connor. This event didn't change anything, Connor still was yelling at him, no long after that they would made up. Once Connor came back home with a hickey on his neck and they would argue about it, Draco was ready to leave but then Connor told him that he loved him. So he stayed.

They've been in this kind of relationship for a long time, Pansy would often call him and they sometimes would meet somewhere at the beach or at the cafe, that Pansy loved. He told her everything. Even one night Pansy was ready to hex Connor out of his mind but Draco has managed to stop her.   
One evening when Draco came back after long grocery shopping he saw Connor in bed with some girl. They yelled at each other, Connor has punched Draco in the face, blood was spilling from his lips. In that moment Draco didn't care if he would seen or not, he apparate straight to muggle London. He did it because Pansy lived there and it was the only place he came up with. 

After a lot of struggle, he didn't find Pansy. He took phone out of his pocket and called her. Through his tears asked her if he could stay in her place for a while. Pansy said that, she is on a business trip from her work and there is no way she can go back this time.   
So he went to a random bar. That's when he spotted Harry and asked him if he know someone who could sleep him over.  
Now he was here. Laying awake in Harry Potter's bed. He was also wearing his clothes, he still couldn't believe that this actually happened. Draco spent most of the night thinking about his life. Questioning himself what to do. 

Draco woke up very early, he didn't feel that comfortable in ages, even though something was not right. It wasn't his bed, his room. It was Potter's. After a few minutes staring at the ceiling he finally decided to get up, he changed to his clothes from yesterday and went to the corridor.

''Oh fuck!'' Potter jumped and almost spilled his coffee.

''Sorry, didn't mean to scare you...'' said Draco and put his hands in his sweatshirt.

''It's alright.'' Potter looked down and up until he met Draco's eyes and asked. ''Did you sleep well?''

''Yeah, your bed is quite comfortable.'' He said and smirked.

Potter snored and both man made their way to the kitchen.  
''Do you want tea or coffee?'' Potter asked and turned around to face Draco. ''You can sit, you know?''

''Yeah, yes...'' he mumbled as he sat on one of the chairs. ''If it's okay, than a tea please.'' Draco said and looked at Potter who was taking out a mug from his shelf.

''So.'' Potter begun. ''I'm sorry for asking but, where will you stay now?'' He gave Draco a mug with a hot tea in it.

''Thanks.'' Draco murmured as he held the mug. ''Well, I might be staying at Pansy' but she's not home yet. So I guess I will get some hotel room or something.''

Potter sat down next to him and smirked. ''You could stay here for a couple days, you know?''

Draco's eyebrows lift up and he looked over Potter. ''What?'' 

Potter shrugged and sipped his coffee.

''Are you actually suggesting that I stay at your place?'' Draco asked curiously still not believing his ears.

''Yeah, I mean it's not a big deal. I'm quite lonely anyways...''

''What about the Weasley-Girl?'' Potter looked away. ''I thought you were dating.''

''Well yes- I mean-no, we were but we broke up not long after the war.'' Potter sipped his coffee and went to sit at the couch. Draco picked up his mug and stood in front of him.

''What happened?'' he asked and after a few seconds of staring he realized what he has said. ''Oh god! So-sorry! I mean, you don't have to tell me It's just-''

Potter stood up and grabbed Draco's arm. ''Hey! Are you alright?'' He asked worriedly and sat Draco down on the couch. Not long after that Draco begin sobbing. 

''Malfoy...'' Potter took out the mug from Draco's hands and hugged him with his free hand. When Potter pulled away he asked. ''What is it Draco?'' 

Draco looked up, his eyes still in tears. ''You-''

''Yes I called you Draco. You can call me Harry, you know?'' Pott-Harry smirked and rubbed Draco's shoulder.

''Okay'' Draco looked at his feet and hugged himself.  
''Draco... I know we didn't exactly... like each other.'' Draco smiled at that. ''And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not accepting your hand, I'm sorry for saying all those horrible things to you. Sorry for beating you up a few times, I'm sorry that I stalked you in the sixth year...'' Draco's eyes opened wide and he began to sob even more. ''I'm sorry for using 'Sectumsempra' on you... I'm so-''   
''No Harry!'' Harry jumped at the unexpected change in tone. ''You!'' He pointed his finger at Harry's chest and looked at his emerald eyes. ''Have absolutely nothing to be sorry about.''

''No Draco-''

''Nothing!'' Draco started crying again. ''It’s me who’s supposed to be sorry. I was such a prat to you, I thought you were an awful person, I was jealous of you. I was jealous about everyone else that were friends with you, Harry... I am so sorry. For everything. I truly am.'' 

Harry looked at him with a pity in his eyes. ''I just want you to forgive me...Nothing else I-'' Draco was cut off with Harry's hug.

''I forgave you long ago Draco. Your mom, she saved my life.'' Harry pulled away to look at Draco's eyes. ''And you... Without you...I wouldn't kill him.'' 

With that both man sat at the couch looking in watch other's eyes when they finally both fell asleep.

Harry woke up with something very warm on his side. Without thinking he snuggled closer into it. 

''Mmmm...'' The thing beside him mumbled. Harry sat straight away and realized that the 'very warm thing' was Draco. 

''What?'' Draco mumbled not looking up. ''Just sleep...''

''Uh? Draco?'' Harry asked.

Draco jumped straight away when he heard Harry's voice. 

''Sorry!'' 

''It's okay.'' Harry responded. ''Want some tea?''

''Yeah sure...'' Draco murmured sleepshly.

Harry went to the kitchen, he grabbed two of his favorite mugs and placed them on the counter. He set water for tea and he heard a chair sliding and spoon around.

''Hey.'' Draco said rubbing his eyes with his hand.

''Hi.'' Said Harry and smiled happily. It was first time he felt he was happy in a long time. ''Can I ask you something?'' he asked.

''Shoot.'' 

Harry took whistling kettle and flooded the tea. He grabbed the mugs and slide one of them to Draco who mumbled something like 'thanks'.

''So... How was your life after... you know.'' 

''The war?'' Draco asked and Harry nodded. He leaned on his hand and looked at Harry with a weird expression. ''Well starting of... I didn't have any friends, except for Pansy of course. I have got a place in America.'' at that Harry's eyebrows lifted. ''Then not long after that I meat my boy-ex-boyfriend. We moved in together and yeah...''

''That's it?'' Harry asked curiously, Draco was hiding something, he knew it.

''Mhmm..'' Draco looked down at his mug and played with his fingers. ''What about you?'' He asked.

Harry a little surprised sipped his tea and started explaining everything. ''Well as you can tell... I got a lot more fame after the war than I did before.'' Draco snored. ''But I didn't like it.'' Draco looked up and met Harry's eyes. ''I never liked it you know? This whole 'The-Chosen-One' thing. I actually hated it.'' Draco now was looking paler than usual. ''So I got a place here, because no one knows me here and to be honest, I love that. Well... I loved that.'' 

''What do you mean?'' 

''Well, when I moved here... I moved in with Ginny. And now I'm alone so It's pretty boring. But hey! Now you're here!'' He said the last part with a little much enthusiasm.

''Yeah, but you know...I'm not staying here long.'' Draco murmured.

''I know. But just so you know, I don't mind your company at all. Besides you've changed.'' Harry said and blushed a little.  
''Yeah... I did. Now. Why did you two break up?'' 

''What?'' Harry asked oblivious. ''Oh! Ginny, right. Well, we decided to spilt up because I didn't really love her that way, she was more like a sister to me.'' 

''Oh. I'm sorry.'' Draco sipped his tea

''Yeah...''

There was a minute of awkward silence when Draco finally spoke up.

''Did you meet someone after?'' 

''Well no-I mean yes.'' Harry scratched his head. When Draco gave his confused look he said. ''I was 'seeing' couple of blokes and girls, but well.'' He coughed.

''Oh, I didn't know you liked guys...'' Draco chocked out and sipped his tea.

''Yeah, well. The only people that know are Hermione, Ron and Amy.'' 

Draco lift on of his eyebrows. 

''You don't know who Amy is-of course. She's one of my muggle friends. The one you met at the pub.'' Harry said questiongly.

''Oh! Right!'' Draco said confidently but then he said. ''No, I don't know…’'

Harry laughed. ''Never mind you'll meet her soon.'' 

Draco looked up with a confused expression spread on his face.

''We're meeting my friends today.'' 

''We-?''

''I mean you don't need to come with me.'' said Harry. ''But I don't think you have anything else so...''

Draco chuckled. ''Actually, I think I will appariate to my place today.'' Harry looked at him with shocked expression. ''Potter, I need to get my things.''

''I know, just...'' Harry looked away. 

''What is it?'' 

''Will you be okay?'' 

Draco snored but then looked at Harry's concerned face. ''Harry.'' He looked up. ''I will be okay.'' But Harry didn't look convinced. ''How about... If I don't return 'till 2pm you will come after me? ''

''Okay...'' 

''I'm an adult Potter, I can take care of myself. You know?'' Draco asked teasingly and stood up. ''I will be going then.'' 

''Wait!'' Harry grabbed his wrist. ''Sorry... But umm where do you live?''

Draco spent at least one hour talking before he appirated back to America. He wondered if Connor kept his clothes. Will he even let him into the house?   
Draco knocked on the door. 

''Who is it?'' came a deep voice. 

''Draco.''

He heard someone unlocking the door. 

''What the fuck do you want?!'' he yelled and Draco stepped away. ''Now?! Now you're coming here, huh? The fuck you want?! This isn't your house anymore!'' 

Draco's eyes filled with tears but he blinked them away. He was strong.

''I want my clothes.'' He said confidently.

''What?'' Connor asked and snored.

''Are you fucking deaf?! I said! I. Want. My. FUCKING CLOTHES BACK!'' he shouted making Connor flinch.

''Yeeez...'' Connor mumbled. ''Wait here, I'll pack you up.'' with that he slammed the door shout in front of Draco's face.

So Draco stood there. Tears starting to fill his eyes again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Next chapter should be up next week. Let me know if you like the story.  
> -Love, Matt.


End file.
